


Chocolate

by beekeepercain



Series: Shorts of Shame [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Children, Chocolate, Fluff, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some guilty pleasures are inherited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I take none of the blame for any of my RPF. I was blackmailed into this. _Blackmailed_ , I tell you. Friend's prompts, this one for the word "chocolate".

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"I seem to have misplaced something."  
The older looked troubled, his eyes gazing around, looking for what he'd lost. Jared raised his eyes to peer at him questioningly. The hall was dimly lit, the main sources of light coming from the set, the rest off to provide no distraction to the way the lighting was planned. Even now that they were eating, nobody had turned on the rest. It was a question of smooth transitions.

"Yeah?" the younger asked, uncertain of how else to prompt Misha on.

The actor turned his eyes to Jared and creased his brows much like his character, causing Jared to hesitate for a moment about whether or not this was from the script. It wasn't. Misha pursed his lips and looked around again.  
"Have you seen West?"

"West? No, I haven't. Wasn't he with Jensen when you were on set?"

"I can't find Jensen either."

Jared chuckled.  
"Great, Jensen stole your kid. And his phone's obviously still off, right?"

The older looked somewhat troubled as he nodded. Then, suddenly, his expression lit up.  
"You have chocolate?" he asked, apparently having forgotten to be worried for the moment.

Jared picked up the bar, halved it and handed the part he hadn't bitten out of to the older with a laugh. Misha bit a piece out of it and seemed to be lost in his thoughts for nearly twenty seconds until his phone went off. His fingers dug into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out the vibrating thing.  
"Jensen, you've stolen my firstborn son," he greeted, biting another piece of chocolate out of the bar.  
Jared watched his brows slowly move up and then the other crease into a rather disgruntled expression.  
"No. No, don't. Fine. No - _no_ , you're spoiling him, you're undoing everything I've achieved as a parent. Jensen? No."

A hint of a grin played upon his lips as he spoke, making Jared more curious than he should have been.  
"Fine. But you bring him back in ten minutes with his face cleaned and I'll pretend he never had any," the older sighed and ended the call with a brief, "bye."

Jared looked at him with raised brows.  
"So much for your achievements as a parent," he commented, biting another bit of chocolate off of the bar.  
Misha grimaced.  
"It'll be the downfall of the family," he said, raised the chocolate Jared had given him and bit a piece with a grudging look on his features, "And you've contributed."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~


End file.
